pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Horizon Brave
Im preety sure there is a brief shot of a destroyed Jaeger at the beggining of the film that looks like the top half of this guy, cant remember where the dude said this jaeger was killeedNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 08:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :The one that looks like it was crushed amongst a bunch of debris and trash? I think it was one of the destroyed Jaeger's shown in the beginning of Pentecost's debriefing as well.Lily Ford (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Here is what i meant: http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/File:Horizon_Brave_Destroyed.jpg Im fairly sure its him, without a head of course Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 00:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I know. That'a almost how I described it.Lily Ford (talk) 00:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) On Horizon Brave production I think the Trivia should be edited. It says Horizon Brave appears to be the only mass produced Jaeger on a large scale. Now this is wrong given that we only saw two of this Jaeger type. Also Romeo Blue has a sister unit in the Jaeger junkyard that lacks the damage Romeo Blue has. Not to mention the Gipsy Danger type as well. Cherno Alpha is referred to as the last T-90. What it should be is that the Horizon Brave type is one of several Jaeger types that has limited mass production. ReddyRedWolf (talk) 22:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I think that's just playing semantics with words. Mass Production Limited production, both mean "beyond a number of one". We've no clear definition of what a "T-90" is as far as Jaeger production goes other than that's what Cherno is classified as outside of "Mark-1". There's also nothing about that picture that suggests that Romeo Blue was produced beyond a number of one, that has a "sister unit" or that its a different from the Jaeger that's seen lying on its side in the prologue. Gipsy Danger is also never suggested or implied to have been produced beyond a number of one; if that were the case, I doubt they would've spent any time restoring the one Raleigh and Yancy wrecked. On the other hand, Brave has at least two clear cut pictures. Lily Ford (talk) 22:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: We are shown the layering process behind the scenes and that background does appear in the film if proof is what you are asking. That is clear cut as any can get. ::: :::Mass production means more than just a handful. As far as we know there are up to 30 Jaegers or more that were built and deployed. Don't tell me you believe the rest of them are Horizon Brave types. :::Therefore it is more accurate to state Horizon Brave is shown to be one of several types that were limited mass produced. :::ReddyRedWolf (talk) 02:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, I don't think the thirty Jaegers are all Horizon Braves, but I also don't think the thirty Jaegers were comprised of duplicates (i.e. I don't don't believe the two Braves make up the total of 30 Jaegers). What I'm saying is That the picture presented above, which merely showcases how the graveyeard of Jaegers was created with visual effects, isn't as clear-cut or definite as the two pictures of the two Horizon Brave's models under construction. The latter has more credence behind it to make the assumption that this particular model was mass/limited produced, whereas the graveyard picture isn't as concrete and lends itself more to speculation than anything supported by canon. The only thing those pictures show are the Jaegers that have been listed as K.I.A./Destroyed in a smorgasbord of "Where's Waldo?"-ism. That was point I was making, but, I could be wrong. As to the latter point (the semantics bit), I can concede with it. Lily Ford (talk) 04:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think the "sister unit" was given to the russians, and became Cherno. They are similar in apperance, the conn pods are level, and tthe thirty feet taller cherno is can be explained by the reactor. Glitchrr36 (talk) 15:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC)